


Yuuki "The day I lost my virginity on the roof" Mishima

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira 'Maybe having sex in front of mishima will work' Kurusu, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mishima's dream is to be sandwiched between Akira and Ryuji, Roof Sex, Ryuji 'that's not how it works akira' Sakamoto, and he's gonna get his wish, extra akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: ‘Oh no.’ Olive eyes glanced over at the one closed stall at the far end of the room. ‘Please, don’t tell me that they’re doing that here.’





	Yuuki "The day I lost my virginity on the roof" Mishima

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath of this:  
> [In the Dark of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691940)

Mishima sighed as he made his way down the empty hall and towards the bathroom. Flashes of Kurusu and Sakamoto… having sex in the hotel room in Hawaii kept popping up in his head. The noises the vulgar blond was making and the fact that Kurusu was maintaining eye contact through the whole thing. Mishima slapped his cheeks and took a deep breath, now wasn’t the time to be getting hard. He opened the door to the bathroom and paused at the sound of a muffled moan echoing.

 _‘Oh no.’_ Olive eyes glanced over at the one closed stall at the far end of the room. _‘Please, don’t tell me that they’re doing that here.’_

The admin walked over to one of the urinals, trying to keep his eyes forward as the muffled moans started up again. Mishima couldn’t help but glance over at the stall, seeing the two pairs of legs they were trying hard to hide. His suspensions on whom the pair was was confirmed once he spotted the black shoes of Kurusu and the white and red shoes of Sakamoto.

“Shush, Ryuji. You don’t want them to hear you moaning.” The hushed tone of Kurusu made Mishima want to finish up his business.

“You’re the-ah- one who jumped me.” Sakamoto moaned out. “You pulled me into the stall, you ass.”

“Can’t blame me for wanting to fuck you. I can’t seem to keep my hands off you lately.”

“Hah!”

“Quiet or else our dear little admin is going to hear you.”

Mishima’s brain shutdown upon hearing what Kurusu had said. So they did know he was here. _Great._ The teen finished up and fled from the bathroom. He mentally chalked up another instance he had walked in on the pair. The admin cursed whatever god was watching for his luck as he ran back to the classroom and settled into his seat like nothing happened. Kurusu came in a few minutes later, walking past Mishima and sent him a smirk and a wink before going to back to his desk.

 _‘W-What was that about?’_ The shorter navy haired teen felt his face flush just as his phone went off.

 **_Kurusu:_ ** _Come to the roof after school. I need to ask you about something._

Mishima slowly turned his head to see Kurusu send him a small wave and a smile. He sank into his chair with a groan and willed the school day to go by faster. The rest of the day passes by quickly, Mishima’s mind lingered on the wink and text sent his way just as the bell rang. Students gathered up their things and depart from the classroom, chatting with one another as they merged out into the hallway. He listens as Takamaki bids Kurusu goodbye and leaves as well, Mishima stalls in putting away his things while keeping an eye on the quiet teen.

Kurusu pats him on the back, slate colored eyes burning into his olive ones, as he smiles and leaves the room. Mishima’s left, stunned and pressing his bag against his chest like some love sick school girl. He swiftly snaps out of it and follows after Kurusu, watching as he walks up the stairs with… Sakamoto? _Oh no._ Was he about to walk in on them again? Mishima debated skipping the whole thing when his phone went off again.

 **_Kurusu:_ ** _Mishima. Ryuji saw you, so you can’t bail out of this._

The shorter teen groaned and pushed through the crowd, making his way up the stairs towards the roof. Mishima opened the heavy door and peeked in, voice catching in his throat as Sakamoto settled himself on Kurusu’s lap and started kissing him.

“E-Excuse me!” The admin squeaked out, gaining the couple’s attention. “Y-You wanted to ask me something?”

“I did.” Kurusu pried himself from Sakamoto’s lips. “Mishima.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Be honest with me. What do you think of Ryuji and I?”

“H-huh?” Mishima tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Kurusu’s hand drifted down to grope at Sakamoto’s butt. “I’m pretty sure you know what I mean.”

Olive eyes quickly averted their gaze. “You’re both attractive and someone I’ve grown to a-admire.”

“What else?”

“A-And, um.” His face grew red. “I-I often think about being sandwiched between you two.”

“Oh?”

“A-And maybe I think about us doing couple things?” Mishima glanced back up, jumping slightly as brown and gray stared heavily at him. “W-What?”

“Hmm.” Kurusu’s hands worked themselves underneath Sakamoto’s pants, slowly pulling down the fabric. “So, nothing else?”

“I-I-”

“Oh for eff’s sake.” Sakamoto spoke up, clearly annoyed. “Akira’s askin’ ya if you wanna join us.”

“As a onetime thing?”

“As a couple thing, Mishima.” The blond give Kurusu a soft knock on the top of his head. “This asshole, being’ extra as always, thought it would be better just to have sex around ya until you asked.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Hardly.”

Mishima felt like his head swimming. _Sakamoto and Kurusu wanted him? Scrawny little Mishima?_ A tug on his shirt brought him out of his musing and he suddenly found himself sitting in Sakamoto’s lap, sandwiched between them. The admin squeaked as lips started pecking him with kisses.

“Sakamoto, Kurusu.” He shuddered as one of their hands drifted to grope him while they moved down to kiss his neck. “Ah!”

“Too cute.” Kurusu spoke.

Sakamoto hummed in agreement, working to undo the shorter teen’s pants.

“W-Wait!”

The teens paused, staring down at the panting and blushing admin. Mishima adjusted himself, leaning back against the pair.

“A-Are you guys about to…” He shyly looked off to the side and tugged on the bottom on his shirt. “B-Because I’m-”

“A virgin?” Sakamoto interrupted. “We don’t have to go all the way right down.”

“N-No! I mean, I want to go all the way.” Mishima’s blush got darker. “I just, um, have a request.”

“What is it?”

“Um… I-I want Kurusu to f-fuck me and I want you to suck me off?”

Kurusu smirks as he pulls off his glasses, settling them nearby while he pulls Mishima into his lap. “Our little admin is kinky.”

Sakamoto moved back to lean against one of the desks. “Damn, I wanted to feel him tighten around me.”

The raven moves his hands up and down Mishima’s shaking thighs while he rests his chin on his shoulder. “We both know you’d be the bottom, Ryuji.” Kurusu blows gently on the admin’s ear, making him shudder. “I don’t think your ass could take another pounding.”

“Shitty asshole.”

Mishima’s eyes follow Sakamoto as the blond positions himself between the teen’s legs and moves to unzip his pants with his teeth. The dark haired admin’s face turned beet red as Kurusu’s hand joined in tugging down his pants and pulled out his erection in the process.

“Damn, for a short guy, your dick is pretty big.” The blond held it in his hand and shrugged.

He gave the head a lick before engulfing it in his mouth and moving down the shaft until Sakamoto’s nose meet the dark public hairs. Mishima threw back his head and moaned loudly, the blond’s mouth felt incredible and the shorter male couldn’t help but buck his hips into the warmth.  Sakamoto hummed and dragged his tongue along the underside as he sucked; his brown eyes stared up at the teen, keeping eye contact as he worked his way back up. Mishima gripped the short blond locks and panted, not noticing Kurusu pulling his pants down until they pooled at his ankles and popping open a bottle of lube.

“Ack!” He whipped his head around to look over his shoulder, watching as the bespectacled teen worked a finger into his ass. “K-Kurusu-”

“Call me Akira.” The raven gently kisses Mishima’s neck and moves the finger in and out. “Got to make sure you’re all stretched for me.”

“Ah!” He leans against the vent, trapping Sakamoto between his hips and duct. Mishima drags his fingers into the vulgar’s teen scalp as Akira adds another finger. “O-Oh.”

Sakamoto moved to grips his hips, grasping his ass and spreading his cheeks, moving his fingers to poke at his rim before pressing them inside alongside the raven’s. Mishima shot forward, bucking his hips wildly into the blond’s mouth while pushing them back into the fingers. The pair stretched him at a steady pace, making the short teen quiver and moan. Once they felt he was stretched enough, they pulled out their fingers and the male sagged against the vent while he panted. Akira’s hands joined Sakamoto’s as the tip of his erection pressed against his stretched entrance.

“Relax for me, Yuuki.”

Mishima shivered in anticipation as he thrust inside, Sakamoto pulled off and stared up at the admin.

“How’s it feel, Mishima?”

“I-It feels amazing.” He moans, pushing his hips back until his butt met Akira’s hips. “J-Just hurts a bit.” Olive eyes looked down at the blond. “C-Can you keep going?”

“Only if you call me Ryuji.” The taller male flashes him a smirk, showing off his sharp teeth. “Well?”

“P-Please keep sucking me off, Ryuji.”

“Good boy.” The blond deep throated him again.

Mishima howled just as Akira started to thrust, pushing the admin’s hips into Ryuji’s awaiting mouth. The raven nibbled on his ear, grunting softly about how good the admin felt. The blond hums and laps at the pre-cum as he works on unzipping his pants to jerk off. 

The admin moans at the sight throwing his head back against Akira’s shoulder, whose thrusts get faster and rougher.

“Oversensitive?”

Mishima shook his head rapidly, feeling his orgasm greatly approaching.

“About to cum?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Do you want to cum down his throat or on his face, Yuuki?”

Mishima stared down, watching as Ryuji paused in his movements and waited for the answer. Akira moves closer to his ear, he could feel the smirk pressed against it.

“Wouldn’t you love to see Ryuji’s face covered?”

A mental image flashed in his head and he quickly pulled his dick out of ryuji’s mouth before cumming heavily. The blond flinched and closes his eyes as it splashed on his hair and his face. With a groan, Ryuji cums as well, grasping Mishima’s hips as he shudders. Akira’s the last to cum, biting the admin’s shoulder as he cums inside. With a groan, the shorter teen slumps forward into Ryuji’s arms. There’s the sound of a photo being taken and Akira humming in satisfaction.

“So, Mishima.” The tired teen turned to look at the smiling raven. “Would look like to be in a relationship with us?”  

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how they became a couple!


End file.
